Una mirada fría, un corazón calído
by Makiii-chan
Summary: -Te casarias conmigo Mafuyu Oribe?- Porque despues de todo aunque tenga una mirada fría tiene un corazon muy calído.


Bueno pues este one-shot se lo dedico especialmente para mi onee-san Rei que cumplió años pero no había tenido tiempo de subirlo pues estaba ocupada en exámenes pero con eso de que me enferme de varicela pues aquí estoy , espero que se la haya pasado súper bien, que la hayan mimado mucho y que la hayan llenado de regalos y demás cosas, muchas gracias por tu apoyo nee-san sarangheeeeee.

Una mirada fría un corazón cálido.

Caminaba por los pasillos de aquella gran casa cierta pelirroja caminaba con cierta duda, no sabía si ir y decirle que dejara de entrenar un poco para que cenaran algo que ella había preparado especialmente para él y que sabía que era su comida favorita…Borsch.

-Que hago voy o no voy- decía dudosa cierta pelirroja.- _De verdad quiero que este conmigo por un momento-_pensó triste.

Camino otro poco hasta llegar al lugar en donde entrenaba el qwaser de hierro, abrió un poco la puerta y ahí lo vio peleando con la marioneta de Kajta, peleaba salvajemente como si de ello dependiera su vida, en sus ojos no había emoción alguna lo cual asustaba a la pelirroja.

-Sasha que fue lo que te paso- susurro con tristeza la chica.

-Flashback-

Corría debajo de la lluvia, necesitaba llegar hasta donde estaba Sasha, Teresa le había dicho que lo buscara y le ayudara contra el enemigo con él que estaba peleando, que ella, Lizzy, Kajta y Hanna se encargarían de lo demás.

Por fin llego hasta donde estaba Sasha, se le veía cansado, su respiración era un poco agitada, y tenía una herida en su ojo izquierdo impidiéndole ver bien.

-Tardaste en llegar- dijo con dificultad, el peliblanco.

-Lo siento, cual es su habilidad-preguntó mientras trataba de encontrar al enemigo.

-No lo vas a encontrar, no tengo idea de donde esta de repente aparece de repente se va-

Una risa estridente asusto un poco a la pelirroja, miro al frente y en la parte más alta de un árbol estaba un chico guapo, alto, delgado, de cabello corto color negro, sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, traía puesto una capa negra que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo.

-Vaya, vaya así que tu eres la chica que tiene adentro la espada de maría- dijo con burla- Eres muy guapa- dijo apareciendo a lado de ella apoyando una de sus manos en su hombro izquierdo, haciendo que los ojos de la chica se agrandaran.

-_Cómo es posible que primero este en la punta de ese árbol y después a lado mío en tan solo 1 segundo-_pensó anonada

-¡No te le acerques idiota¡- grito furioso Sasha alzando de nuevo su espada tratando de dañarlo sin embargo así como lo vio así como desapareció.

-Vaya, así que el qwaser de hierro también tiene sentimientos tsk patético- dijo el chico enfrente de ellos pero un poco más lejos.

Sasha miro con rabia a aquel chico, Mafuyu pensaba como es que aquel chico podía estar de un lugar a otro de una manera tan rápida, un rayo cayó haciendo que se iluminara un poco el cielo y sin darse cuenta, aquel chico estaba detrás de Sasha justo para atacarle con su katana.

-¡Sasha cuidado¡-gritó preocupada.

-Tsk maldición- dijo esquivando el golpe.

-Buenos reflejos Sasha- río burlonamente el chico- Sin embargo de esta no escapas- dijo volviendo a atacar.

Mafuyu miraba atentamente la pelea sin embargo le preocupaban muchas cosas una es que no sabía cuánto tiempo podría estar así Sasha se veía que necesitaba soma pero no podía darle ya que el chico era rápido y aun no descubría cual era su técnica para estar de un lugar a otro.

-_Y para colmo sigue lloviendo…Espera eso es_- pensó Mafuyu- ¡Sasha el utiliza una ilusión óptica, no es qwaser¡- Grito la chica

-¿¡Queee¡?- grito Sasha deteniéndose un poco.

-El crea una especia de ilusión óptica gracias a la lluvia- siguió explicando- este chico utiliza el reflejo de la luz que causan los truenos, aquello hace que su figura se refleje en las gotas de agua creando una imagen perfecta.

-Tsk si que eres lista cariño- dijo con cierto fastidio el chico al ser descubierto- Mafuyu-chan tiene razón Sasha, la lluvia en estos momentos me favorece mucho- Volvió a sonreír socarronamente.

Sin embargo la lluvia empezó a disminuir lo que provoco que la sonrisa del pelinegro se borrara, empezando a palidecer, sin su técnica era un simple humano.

-Je así que tu truquito se está acabando, dime ahora quien es el patético- dijo burlón el qwaser de hierro.

-Maldición- susurro empezando a escapar.

-Mafuyu necesito soma-dijo acercándose a la chica que miraba hacia la dirección en la que se había ido aquel chico

-Ahh oye espera por lo menos puedes pedírmelo por favor- gritó la chica sonrojada pues el chico había roto su camisa y también su brassier.

-No hay tiempo para eso necesito soma- dijo empezando a tomar soma de los pechos de Mafuyu.

-Sa…sha- dijo sonrojada la chica.

-Con esto me basta- dijo el peliblanco soltando con cuidado a Mafuyu y corriendo hasta donde había huido aquel chico y lo atravesó con su espada.

-Tsk aunque me hayas vencido qwaser tal vez tu estés bien pero la chica…no vivirá- dijo por ultimo aquel chico que le causo ciertos problemas.

-Que quizo decir con que ella… ¡Mafuyu¡-grito volteando a ver que la chica estaba tirada en el piso sin moverse.- Maldición- susurro a acercarse y ver que estaba envenenada.

-Fin del flashback-

Después de eso descubrió que aquel chico en el momento en que se le acerco le había puesto una pequeña aguja en su hombro y esta contenía un mortal veneno, había despertado 1 semana después de lo sucedido.

-Después de eso me pediste que fuera tu novia y yo acepte con gusto porque pensé que cambiarias tu forma de ser…y a pesar de que me dices "te quiero" en tus ojos puedo ver frialdad- susurro la chica volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba Sasha y vio que estaba tomando un pequeño descanso.

-¡Sashaaaaaa¡-Entro corriendo la chica.

-Que sucede- respondió fríamente volviendo a preparase para seguir con su entrenamiento.

-Oye ven toma un descanso conmigo ¿sí? Te prepare Borsch- dijo sonriente.

-No gracias estoy ocupado.-

-Sasha si es por lo que paso hace 2 años mejor déjalo, ningún enemigo ha venido a atacarnos y si así fuera yo creo que ya eres muy fuer…-

-No, te equivocas Mafuyu por mi culpa tu estuviste inconsciente una semana- dijo seriamente el chico jamás quitaría ese sentimiento de culpa.

-Sasha…ni tu ni yo sabíamos lo que podía hacer ese sujeto- dijo tratando de tranquilizarse empezaba a desesperarse.

-Pero puede haberlo…-

-¡BASTAA¡ Tú dices tener culpa pero que hay de mi- dijo la chica sacando todas las lagrimas que se había guardado.- Cada vez que veo tus ojos sin vida me hace sentir que yo soy la culpable de todo, a veces…a veces siento que no me quieres- dijo tristemente saliendo de aquel lugar corriendo hasta su cuarto.

Sasha se quedo en shock por lo que le había dicho su novia jamás pensó que le hacía daño con su forma de ser, el solo la quería proteger, metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y saco una pequeña cajita que siempre traía consigo y que siempre le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante, la abrió y vio aquel anillo que había comprado hace unas semanas cuando salió a caminar por el centro comercial con Mafuyu, aquel hermoso anillo que había visto la pelirroja y que le había fascinado.

-Con este anillo yo te pediré que seas mi esposa- susurro Sasha guardando de nuevo el anillo.

Salió de aquella habitación y se dirigió al cuarto que compartía con Mafuyu, a cada paso que daba pensaba en las cosas que diría esta vez sería diferente, abrió la puerta y encontró a Mafuyu acostada en la cama, sabía que estaba despierta pues cuando entro, la pelirroja dio un pequeño salto y dejo de llorar. Odiaba escucharla llorar y más si él era quien provocaba su llanto.

-Mafuyu…-susurro acercándose a la cama.

-Vete no te quiero ver- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas.

-Escucha yo…-pero volvió a ser interrumpido por la chica.

-Te he dicho que te vayas, solo déjame sola- se hizo bolita en estos momentos no le importaba que él la viera vulnerable.

Sasha se acerco tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y se acomodo a lado de ella abrazándola por detrás, Mafuyu al sentir sus brazos rodearla sintió su corazón latir muy rápido las lagrimas volvieron a salir se volteo para quedar de frente con el chico y se acurruco en su pecho, Sasha solo la abrazo con más fuerza y empezó a acariciar su cabeza y darle pequeños besos en la coronilla.

Así poco a poco la chica se fue calmando hasta que en la habitación solo se escuchaba la tranquila respiración de ambos.

-Perdón por todo el daño que te he causado- dijo el peliblanco tratando de cortar el silencio.

-Ya…no hay problema ya paso-

-Mafuyu…-

-Dime-

-Te amo-

La pelirroja abrió sus ojos sorprendida por lo que le había dicho el peliblanco, se levanto un poco para ver los ojos de su novio y esta vez no vio frialdad vio…amor.

-Sasha…tu-

-Jamás te lo había dicho antes cierto-dijo adivinando las palabras de la chica quien seguía sorprendida por lo que le había dicho- Mafuyu yo siempre te he amado y jamás dejare de hacerlo- dijo antes de juntar sus labios en un tierno beso, que al principio fue torpe pero después fue correspondido con la misma intensidad.

Poco a poco fue subiendo el nivel del beso, ambos deseaban este momento, aunque jamás ninguno de los 2 lo dijo. Sasha empezó a meter su mano debajo de la blusa de la pelirroja, haciendo que esta diera un pequeño gritito dentro del beso pues la mano de su novio estaba un poco fría, recorrió con su mano desde la cintura hasta sus pechos.

Le quito la playera con cierta desesperación y empezó a atacar el sensible cuello de la chica.

-Sas…haa- dijo entre gemidos la chica acariciando el cabello de su novio.

-Te amo Mafuyu- dijo marcando un chupetón en el cuello la chica.

Mafuyu también le quito la playera al chico para empezar a tocar sus fuertes músculos, cambio de lugares quedando ella ahora arriba de el, empezó a besar su cuello y a frotarse contra el algo que sorprendió al chico pues no pensó que Mafuyu fuera así.

Entre juegos y besos apasionados ambos se encontraban sin ropa, ambos se miraban a los ojos fijamente, tenían la respiración entrecortada, y en sus mejillas había un pequeño sonrojo.

-Mafuyu si no estas preparada…-

-Sasha he esperado esto por mucho tiempo, estoy lista y más por ser mi primera vez contigo- dijo Mafuyu con un tono dulce.

Ambos volvieron a unir sus labios en un tierno beso y el qwaser empezó a penetrar a la chica con cuidado, cuando entro por completo espero a que se acostumbrara.

-Puedes moverte-

-Ok empezare despacio para que no te duela- agarro sus muslos y los puso sobre su cadera empezando a penetrar lentamente a Mafuyu.

-Ahh…Sasha-jadeo a chica

-Se…siente bien-pregunto jadeando

-Si..mas…por favor- susurro avergonzada la chica sin embargo este la escucho empezando a acelerar el ritmo.

-Ahhhhhh Saashaa- grito de placer la chica pues le había dado justo en su punto dulce.

Sasha al descubrirlo empezó a acelerar sus penetraciones haciendo retorcer de placer a la chica, asi duraron un tiempo hasta que ambos llegaron a su climax, antes de que cayera sobre Mafuyu salió despacio de ella y se acostó de su lado.

-Sasha…te amo- dijo la chica una vez que recupero el aliento .

-Lo sé- dijo atrayéndola hacia a el y tapándolos con la sabana- Oh es cierto por poco y lo olvidaba.

Se levanto de la cama y empezó a buscar sus pantalones bajo la atenta mirada de la chica, a los pocos minutos saco la pequeña caja y se dirigió a paso lento hasta llegar a chica quien la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Mafuyu perdón si estos años te he hecho sufrir, perdón si no he sido lo que tu esperabas, pero sé que si me das la oportunidad de hacerte feliz puedo borrar aquel triste pasado y hacer un presente alegre y lleno de amor- se hinco enfrente de la chica y abrió la caja- ¿Te casarías conmigo Mafuyu Oribe?.

-¡Por supuesto que si¡- grito de la alegría la chica tirándose a los brazos de su futuro esposo.

Despues de todo a pesar de que tenía una mirada fría su corazón era muy calido.

Waaaa termine TwT casi lloro de la emoción con el final jaja nunca había escrito un final asi ohh cierto ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado nee-san¡ :D Espero que te haya gustado tu regalo lo hice con todo el amor posible :33


End file.
